Truth or dare, Doctor?
by littletimelord47
Summary: Late one night The Doctor decides he wants to play truth or dare with Rose. One-shot. My first fic. R&R.


"I wanna play truth or dare." The Doctor stated.

"What are you? Fifteen years old?" Rose replied.

"Well, no actually. I'm 902 years old. But you're never too old for truth or dare!"

"Seriously? You, Time Lord, The Oncoming Storm, you want to play truth or dare?"

"Pleaseeeeee…" The Doctor pleaded.

"You're like a big kid, you are!"

"That's me!"

Rose just grinned at how The Doctor didn't see that as a problem.

"Can we play?"

"Yes, Doctor, we can play truth or dare. You ask first."

The Doctor took his seat in the Captain's Chair, and Rose sat beside him.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Good choice. Now jump out of the TARDIS."

"Yes, Doctor, great idea. Jump out of a spaceship."

"It is a great idea, isn't it?" The Doctor ignored Rose's sarcasm.

"And we're flying, yeah?"

"Yep!"

"In space?"

"Yep!"

"Okay… Is jumping out of the TARDIS really the best idea?"

"Relax! I can extend the air supply, and you can tie this around yourself." He said, throwing an old rope in her direction, while flicking various switches on the console.

"Brillaint idea; jump out of the TARDIS. Imagine what my mother would say!" Rose said mostly to herself.

"Oh no, please don't tell Jackie," The Doctor said appearing from the other side of the console "she'd kill me!"

"Awww… Look at you poor little Time Lord face," Rose cooed "all scared of one 'stupid ape' as you say."

"Your mother is-" The Doctor's insult got cut off by Rose.

"Doctor, could you give me a hand with this?" Rose gestured to the failed attempt to tie the rope around herself.

"Sure, you know I once sailed solo around the Earth? So I'm pretty good with knots."

"Doctor, you sail solo around the universe."

"No no no! I was in a yacht!"

"A yacht?" What were you doing in a yacht?"

"Sailing."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Doctor."

"I try. There you go! All ready to jump right out those doors!"

"Are you sure about this, Doctor?"

"Rose, would I ever let you do something that could get you hurt?"

"No, of course not."

"Well then," he gestured to the doors "It'll be fun! I've done it heaps of times!"

"Alright, here goes."

Rose walked over to the doors and opened them inward. She gave a testing tug on the rope before jumping out and floating a short distance into space before the rope stopped here going any further.

"This is so cool! I'm in space! Like actual space! Not a planet or spaceship or anything!"

The Doctor smiled at how much fun she seemed to be having. Rose floated, doing flips and tricks until The Doctor pulled her back.

"C'mon it's time to continue the game."

"But, Doctor, I'm having so much fun!"

"You can do it again later."

"Alright."

Once they were both settled on the Captain's Chair, it was Rose's turn to ask.

"Doctor, truth or dare?"

"Dare, definitely dare, but I doubt you'll be able to come up with anything good enough to faze me!"

"Oh, you underestimate me, Doctor"

Rose thought back to a conversation they had had early one morning in the kitchen, and she came up with the perfect dare.

"Doctor, I dare you to eat a pear."

"Oh no! No way! No pears! Pears are off limits!"

"Doctor, it's the rules, you have to do the dare."

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Doctorrrrr…"

"Oh fine. But only for you Rose, and you are so going to owe me for this!"

"C'mon Doctor, it's just a pear. I mean it's not going to try and invade Earth or blow up the entire universe, is it?"

"It might as well, I think I would enjoy that more than having that squishy green gooeyness in my mouth."

After many stern words and force-feeding by Rose, The Doctor finally ate a whole pear.

"Most horrible thing I've ever tasted! Over 900 years of time and space, and I don't think I've ever come across anything worse!"

"The look on your face! That was so worth it!" Rose was clearly amused.

"At least there's one good thing that came out of that horrific experience…"

"What's that?"

"It's your turn now!" The Doctor's goofy grin returned and the pear debacle was mostly forgotten. "So what will it be, Rose Tyler? Truth or Dare?"

"Well since we've both done a dare so I'd say it's time for a truth."

"Alright. But y'know, if you don't want to answer or anything, that's okay."

"Yeah, but Doctor, I don't want to hide anything from you."

The Doctor smiled at this seemingly small thing that made his two hearts beat a little quicker. He decided to ask the question that often puzzled him. He tried to be casual even though he was very interested in the answer.

"You and Mickey, what's up with that? Are you on or are you off?"

"It's off. And has been for a while now. Well, for me anyway. I guess I just keep him around 'cause it feels like I've known him forever, and I don't know if I ready to let that go yet."

The Doctor couldn't help but feel a little disheartened by this, he had hoped it would be fully over between them. But he could never be with Rose like that, even though it was the thing he most wanted. To her he was an alien. But he just liked the thought of having Rose all to himself, with no one to hold her back.

Oh, what was he thinking? It could never happen. He should let it go. Just enjoy what he had with her.

"Aaaaah… Doctor? Are you daydreaming?"

"What? Oh, sorry. Your turn to ask."

"Okay. Truth or Dare?"

"Well you did truth, so I'll do the same."

"Now I've gotta think of a good one."

"I'm sure you will."

Rose thought for a while before becoming torn between two questions.

"I've got two really good ones…"

"Well ask one, and I'll see if I want to answer the second one."

"Okay. What is your favourite version of yourself, not including your current one?"

"Ooooh… That's a hard one. It's like asking someone to choose a favourite sibling."

"Doctor, everyone has a favourite sibling, they just never say it."

"You're not wrong. Well, I guess I'll have to say my favourite version of myself was the fifth one. I used to wear a little stick of celery on my collar." The Doctor gestured to his collar while grinning like it was the best thing in the universe.

"Celery! Don't be daft!"

"Honest! I'd love to introduce you one day, but two Doctors equals hole in the universe the size of Belgium, so bad idea."

"Celery?" Rose asked disbelieving.

"Yes, Rose, celery. It's a vegetable. Kind of like a little green tree?"

"Don't be mean." Rose said while playfully hitting him on the chest.

"So, next question?" The Doctor asked.

Rose's smile disappeared. "I don't know if I want to know the answer." Rose said looking away.

"It can't be that bad."

"Well, um, who was your favourite companion?"

"You." The Doctor answered immediately.

"Your only saying that because I'm the current one."

"Of course I'm not. The others were great, but you, Rose Tyler," The Doctor paused causing Rose to look at him "are special."

"One more question, Doctor."

"Okay."

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

Rose didn't give him time to answer before she leaned in and captured his lips with hers. The Doctor was slightly surprised but leaned into the kiss, bringing one of his hands to the side of her face. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him on the small seat. When they broke apart the were both smiling.

"Well this has certainly made things interesting." The Doctor said as Rose giggled and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
